Complications
by GinMado
Summary: "Love makes everything complicated." Madoka likes Gingka, who is clueless about her liking. Tsubasa has a crush on Madoka and has confessed to her. But how will Hikaru feel when Madoka tells her about the whole situation? Will their friendship last forever? Who knew that one would break the friendship only for the sake of a boy.
1. Friends till the end?

The bright light flowed through the slightly curtained window. When it hit the brunette's closed eyes, its intensity caused her to open them immediately. She got up from her bed and after taking a nice long shower, she walked down to open her shop.

Just when she was about to put her hands on a bey, to fix it, her cellphone started to vibrate. Just as she thought, it was Hikaru, her best friend.

"Morning Madoka." Hikaru greeted from one end of the phone.

"Hi Hikaru." Madoka greeted back.

"Opened the shop?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Madoka replied.

"So… it is another day, and I think you should take a brand new start."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked, confused.

"Oh come on Madoka. You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't." Madoka assured.

"How long do you think you can hide it from him?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Hikaru… I don't know."

"Oh you know very well, my dear. You know about your crush on Gingka! How long will you hide it?" Hikaru spoke. _Gingka…_ That name makes her heart beat faster than a rocket. Those eyes of his make her get lost in a world of complete fantasy. Those smile of his makes her flutter and send butterflies to her stomach. Yes it was true that Madoka Amano, the famous bey mechanic was madly in love with Gingka Hagane, the famous legendary blader. And only one person knew about her crush on him, and that was Hikaru.

"I'm not sure Hikaru. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Madoka snapped back to reality.

"Firstly, he is an extremely sweet person. Even if he does not feel the same way, he will make sure that you don't get hurt. And secondly, this won't happen because I am damn sure that he loves you back because I've seen that spark in his eyes when you're around." Hikaru winked.

"You think so?" Madoka beamed, dropping the bey in her hand.

"I know so. So I'll pick you up at five today and we're going for some serious shopping."

"Shopping? Again?" Madoka asked, annoyed a bit.

"We have to pick a dress for your date." Hikaru stated.

"Funny. I haven't even asked him yet." Madoka chuckled.

"Oh but you will be going on a date in a day or two, so there's no time to waste."

"By the way Hikaru, when are you going to get a guy?" Madoka asked out of nowhere.

"M-me? I…I'm fine on my own. You don't need to worry about me." Hikaru ensured, but little did Madoka know that her best friend was deeply in love with a certain someone, but she never mentioned it to anyone. Anyone at all!

"Oh really…?" Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, five it is?"

"Yes, be ready at five." Hikaru said, as she hung up the phone.

Madoka sighed as she went back on repairing beys. When her beautiful ocean blue orbs landed on the blue colored Beyblade, Pegasus; a very familiar face appeared in her mind.

This is the time. I should confess now. Don't know what fate has decided for me, but whatever it is, I will face it. Madoka thought, determination building up in her body. Right now, she had so much courage inside her, that if Gingka was here, she would've been over with the confession even.

At exact 5 pm, Hikaru started buzzing the car's horn, waiting for Madoka to come out.

"This girl needs to learn some patience." Madoka growled before locking the Bey-Pit and sitting on the car's front seat.

"Hold your horns!" Madoka grumbled, causing Hikaru to laugh hysterically.

"You should come at the right time, you know." Hikaru countered back.

"Well, it takes some time you know." Madoka retorted.

"Oh well… So we're going to the new store that opened recently. I've heard they have all the brands." Hikaru informed, trying to change the topic into a friendly one.

"Really? Let's go!" Madoka was one of the personalities that can't stay mad at anyone for so long. Talk something friendly, and she'll be the completely opposite Madoka she was a few minutes ago.

Upon reaching the store, Madoka and Hikaru got off the car after parking it right in front of the shop. Madoka's jaw dropped when she saw all those branded clothes displayed on the hangers.

"Pick one. I'm buying." Hikaru winked towards the brunette, whose lips turned into a smile.

After trying on several dresses, Madoka finally liked one. It was a full sleeved black top with an M written on it. She thought it was perfect. Maybe Gingka would like it too. She blushed at the thought.

When she came out of the try room, she twirled in front of Hikaru, who beamed, "This one's perfect Madoka. It fits you right, and totally suits you."

"Thanks. So this one it is." Madoka made up her mind.

The two girls were talking about other dresses when a very familiar figure entered the shop. It was Tsubasa.

"Hi girls! Shopping time, eh?" Tsubasa asked, looking at the two girls and glancing at Madoka's expensive dress.

"H-hey. How come y-you're here?" Hikaru stuttered a little. She didn't know why this happened, but it just did.

"I actually came to see Madoka. I need to see you at night." Tsubasa pointed towards Madoka before leaving the shop.

"Okay Mr. Director." Madoka laughed. Hikaru watched him as he trailed off without saying a word to her.

"Why does he need to see you?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the small brunette.

"Must be having some work piled up for me. Why else would he be here?" Madoka exclaimed, as she went back on trying a few more dresses.

After picking a few dresses, the two friends parted ways as Hikaru dropped Madoka home. It was a nice day and Madoka had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

Madoka was, as usual, repairing the beys late at night, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Who could it be this late? Madoka thought, as she remembered Tsubasa asking her to meet him at night. She mentally slapped herself for not going to the WBBA herself to meet the Director.

When she opened the door, it revealed the same figure she had been expecting to be.

"Tsubasa? I am extremely sorry for-"

"No worries. _I_ needed to see you. Not that _you_ needed to see me." Tsubasa confirmed.

Madoka sighed as she let the Eagle wielder in.

"So? You're here to keep me busy for the night?" Madoka laughed, causing the silver haired man to look up at her in confusion.

"I mean, you do have some unfinished work, don't you?" Madoka explained.

"No. I came to visit you. Does it always have to be some work?" Tsubasa stretched as he was seated on the couch.

"I thought there must be some work that you needed to see me. Anyway, so is there something important that you want to tell me?" Madoka asked as she sat beside him on the blue couch.

"Actually, there is something very important that I want to tell you." Tsubasa said, as he took Madoka's hand. "Ever since I met you, I wanted to be your guy. Let me tell you tonight, that I love you with all my might." Tsubasa sang a little as he brought Madoka's hand close to his heart.

Madoka mentally screamed from inside, her face totally blank and fully expressionless. She didn't know what to say. On one side, she thought about Gingka, while on the other side, she thought about Tsubasa.

"…Well?" Tsubasa couldn't wait any longer. It had been one whole minute since she was staring at him with empty eyes. They didn't reflect anything. Happiness, sorrows, love, hatred…nothing!

"I…I don't know what to say. I think it's time that I must tell you that I like-"

"I know." Tsubasa didn't let her finish her sentence. He already was aware of the fact that Madoka likes someone else- Gingka to be exact. "But please Madoka; would you give me a chance? I mean, you never even confessed to Gingka, did you?"

"It's getting pretty late. How about I answer your question tomorrow? Let me think over it, and then I'll let you know." Madoka declared.

Tsubasa sighed, "Sure. Take your time. I know this is a first for you, so yeah, take all the time you want." Tsubasa said, hoping for a quick reply.

"Goodnight." Madoka lead him to the main entrance and watched him disappear into the foggy night. What should she do? Accepting Tsubasa's proposal has its own pros and cons. If she says yes to him, then she'll never get Gingka, who is the actual target of her life. But on the other hand, Tsubasa has a great personality. He is a true gentleman. Anyone would've accepted _his_ proposal.

What should I do? What should I do? Madoka kept thinking, until an idea popped up in her mind. That's right! I'll talk to Hikaru about this. She will definitely give me a better advice.

* * *

"Madoka? Why did you call so early?" Hikaru asked, in her sleepy voice.

"I just have the biggest news!" Madoka declared.

"What? Gingka came over yesterday and slept beside you?" Hikaru rubbed her eyes, not really thinking what she was saying as she was really sleepy.

"N-no." Madoka blushed. "Tsubasa came over last night and confessed to me." Her voice contained both excitement and confusion.

"HE WHAT?" Hikaru shouted as her eyes burst open, when she deliberately dropped her phone, confusion and regret taking all over her.

 **A new project! How was it? Review please. Also, critics are welcomed.**


	2. What to do?

**What to do?**

 _Confusion and regret_ \- were the two things the blunette was experiencing right now.

 _Confusion_ \- why did Tsubasa love Madoka and not her? What did he see in her? This was just so unfair. She was confused as to what to say. Madoka was her best friend for crying out loud. She could not just tell her to back away because she, herself loved him.

 _Regret_ \- another aspect taking over the Aquario wielder was regret. She regretted not telling Madoka about her crush towards Tsubasa earlier. If Madoka knew, maybe she would've told Tsubasa about it there and then. The other reason for the regret was, not confessing to Tsubasa earlier. It was true that she never told about her liking to anyone. She never even made a move to express her feelings to him.

Madoka tried calling her best friend many times but there was no reply. Technically, Hikaru's phone was powered off as it fell during the whole shock scene, but thankfully, it didn't break.

Madoka was now starting to feel a bit worried. What happened to Hikaru? Why did she cancel the call all of a sudden and now her phone is powered off?

Whereas Hikaru on the other hand was thinking that Madoka would be worried about her, so she joined the scattered pieces together, turned on her cell and dialed Madoka's number.

Sighing, Madoka picked her phone up with a zillion questions making their way towards the other end of the phone, "What happened Hikaru? Why did you cancel the phone call all of a sudden? Why was your phone powered off later?"

Ready to answer her questions in one sentence Hikaru spoke up, "My cellphone dropped…I-it slipped."

"Right…" Madoka cocked an eyebrow. "So what should I do now?"

"About what?" Hikaru pretended.

"Hikaru!? About the whole Tsubasa thing. And now, he asked me out even."

The mention of that name made Hikaru's heart skip a beat. She felt a pang of wariness when Madoka informed her about the date. Not believing her own words, Hikaru said, "I think you should give him a chance."

"You think so?" Madoka thought about it a little and getting to the conclusion that Tsubasa won't be a bad option at all, she said, "Yes, I think I should."

"But what about Gingka?" Hikaru asked from the other end of the phone.

Now Madoka's heart skipped a beat at the mention of that name. She didn't know what to say. Gingka was the actual person she loved, not Tsubasa. But she didn't want to break Tsubasa's heart and she never even confessed to Gingka anyway. "We're talking about Tsubasa now. I'll deal with Gingka later." Madoka replied.

"But you love Gingka, don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes I do, but Tsubasa…"

"If you date Tsubasa now and then confess to Gingka later, wouldn't that be cheating?"

Oh boy…what should be done now?

"But…" After giving it a little thought Madoka finally concluded, "I won't let Gingka know that Tsubasa and I are dating."

"You think that's a possibility?" Hikaru, yet again, raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't let Gingka know. And you have to help me in this."

"Right…"

"So, what should I wear?" Madoka giggled, trying to change the intense topic.

"Anything you want to." Hikaru suggested. Usually, Hikaru is very evocative in talks about dresses, but right now, she was not in the mood.

"Hmm… I think I'll wear the black top you bought me yesterday."

"But that was meant to be for Gingka."

"Hikaru, could you please stop mentioning him? That name makes me feel guilty for dating Tsubasa and not him." Madoka exclaimed.

"Okay." Hikaru laughed.

"Talk to you later. I need to get ready." Madoka winked and ended the call.

* * *

After taking several minutes to dress her up, apart from her usual dress code, Madoka was now ready to leave for the date.

Tsubasa was supposed to meet her at the new café. Madoka was excited, but scared at the same time. She was scared to be caught dating with Tsubasa. Putting the thoughts to a side, Madoka walked to the said place.

When she reached the café, she found Tsubasa waiting for her at a table for two. The small round wooden table had a small vase in the middle with an elegant red rose inside it.

She slowly walked towards the table, carefully taking each step so that she doesn't fall in her pencil high heels.

After they greeted one another, they ordered the food and stared at each other in silence.

Breaking the awkward silence, Tsubasa spoke up, "Isn't this the same dress you bought yesterday?"

"Yes, it is. Hikaru bought me this dress." Madoka exclaimed, holding one end of her shirt tightly.

"It fits you perfectly." Tsubasa complimented, causing Madoka to blush and say, "Thanks."

"So Tsubasa…I know this a weird question, but have you been in love with someone before?" Madoka asked, clutching her shirt once again.

"Honestly, no! I never even laid my eyes on anyone else except you." Tsubasa replied clasping his hands together with his arms elbowed on the table.

"But why specifically me, when you can get any girl in the world you want."

"You're special. I've always felt something whenever I am beside you. Your intelligence is what flatters me the most. You're smart, beautiful, intelligent and most of all, an honest person."

Once again, Madoka blushed.

"So you know about me and Gingka?" Madoka asked, twirling her hair with her slender fingers.

"I do. And tell you what, Kyoya and Masamune do too."

"Oh. Hikaru knows too."

"But I promise you Madoka, that I can give you more love than anyone else would." Tsubasa took Madoka's hand in his and brought it closer.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was taking a lonely walk outside when she peeked through the café's huge glassed window and caught Tsubasa kissing Madoka's hand. This is when she felt an extreme pang of jealousy building up in her. She didn't know why but she felt like crushing Madoka right now. She wished she was in her best friend's place. Getting angrier at the sight in front of her, she stomped away from the café and made her way towards the bey park, thinking that some action must be taken. Upon reaching the bey park, she met a very familiar figure.

"Hi Gingka." Hikaru greeted, causing him to stop his training at once.

"Hey." Gingka greeted back.

"Have you heard the recent news?" Hikaru smiled slyly.

"What news?" Gingka furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Madoka and Tsubasa are dating!" Hikaru beamed. Well, she beamed at the upcoming reaction, and not at the fact that Madoka is dating someone she herself loves.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Gingka cried. This time, he felt a pang of jealousy inside him.


	3. Hard to believe

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Hard to believe**

* * *

" _THEY'RE WHAT?!"_

Gingka felt rooted to the ground. He couldn't believe the words those just escaped Hikaru's mouth and most of all; he couldn't believe his own ears.

He felt crushed. He did not expect this.

Looking at Gingka's expression, Hikaru remembered her reaction, which was very much similar to Gingka's. She spoke up, "You like her, don't you?"

"I…I do, but…"

"You don't believe it right?" Hikaru asked her voice filled with fake sympathy.

"It just seems like a mere lie." Gingka responded his eyes glued to the ground the whole time.

"But I wouldn't lie to you." Hikaru said. "Peek through the glassed door of the nearest café, you'll find them."

Still not believing her for once Gingka stuttered, "M-maybe they're just having lunch together…?"

"You don't kiss someone's hand while _just_ having lunch." Hikaru declared. This burned Gingka even more. He was furious. Without even thinking or saying anything, he made his way towards the café.

"Oh, and Gingka, don't tell them that I was the one who informed you about their date." Hikaru said from behind, her sly smile extending from one end of the ear to the other.

 _Why was she doing this anyway?_

"Whatever…" Gingka responded, not looking back.

He kept on walking, still not believing what his ears just heard until his eyes met two very familiar figures, sitting at a table, hand in hand, giggling and staring into each other's eyes. Gingka's eyes widened at the sight. To make sure this was the reality he was seeing; he pinched his arm and then looked at them again. Raging with fury, Gingka backed away. He didn't want to barge in and destroy their _pointless_ date like that.

But it was true that he never confessed to Madoka. Maybe she didn't even like him back. What if she loved Tsubasa? He never even thought about this. Why should he destroy her life?

Making his way back to the bey park, he once again met Hikaru.

"Believe it now?" The blue haired girl asked, seated on the bench.

Gingka's answer was only a nod. He never met with those amethyst eyes of hers even once.

"It's not her fault…" Gingka said, while sitting on another bench that was a few inches away from Hikaru's.

"What? It is Gingka. She loves you."

"She does?" He finally averted his gaze away from the ground.

"Yes. She's crazy about you. Tsubasa confessed to her, so she accepted it, because apparently she didn't want to break his heart. But don't you think that something should be done?"

"Like what?" Gingka asked, annoyed by the whole situation.

"I mean, you should go clear up things with her. You need to take some action." Hikaru said, more like commanded. "After all, she did break your heart."

Ignoring the last lines, Gingka got up. "I will talk to her."

Smirking, Hikaru said, "Don't mention me in this."

"Okay…"

* * *

Madoka had just returned from her date with Tsubasa, well, her first date actually; she quickly changed to her usual clothes and was about to walk down to the basement when she heard the main door knocking. She used to keep it locked at night.

"Who could it be this late?" She mumbled to herself.

Upon opening the door, her heart skipped a beat at the figure standing in front of her. Those beautiful golden-brown eyes, those red locks and that smile- which was absent right now.

The love of her life- Gingka Hagane.

"G-Gingka?" Madoka stuttered a little.

"Is Pegasus done yet?" Gingka asked, giving Madoka a stern glare.

 _Something was different… wrong different._

"It just needs the main-"

"Oh wait! How could it be done, after all, you were busy with your date." Gingka mocked.

This left Madoka speechless.

 _How did he come to know about it?_

"N-no! You're taking it the wrong way." Madoka tried to calm herself down.

"I thought you loved me. I was so looking forward to that day when you tell me that you love me. But I was wrong! And I think loving you was also a wrong thing to do."

"Y-you love me?" Madoka asked, trying her best to remain calm but to no avail.

"I did… Not sure if I still do." Gingka turned around and advanced forward, out of the Bey-Pit.

"Gingka wait! Gingka…" Madoka tried to stop him, but it seemed like his ears were covered with some cotton that he wasn't able to hear her. She called out his name several times, but he didn't budge. He just kept walking, his head down, not even looking here or there.

Madoka bent down to her knees, not knowing what to do. She locked the door to the Bey-Pit and dialed Hikaru's number. She knew that she was the only one who could help her. But little did she know that she was the one behind his whole scene.

* * *

Another sly smile appeared on Hikaru's face when she saw Madoka's incoming call.

"Hi Madoka." Hikaru smirked once again.

"Hikaru… you have no idea what just happened right now." Madoka said her voice almost teary, but Hikaru ignored the emotions filled in her friend's voice.

"Aw, you broke up with Tsubasa?" Hikaru said in a mocking tone, but right now, this was one of Madoka's least concerns.

"No. Gingka visited me and-"

Not letting Madoka complete her sentence, Hikaru chuckled, "And you two kissed?"

Madoka blushed furiously, "Hikaru, this isn't the time to joke around. Gingka somehow got to know about my date with Tsubasa, and he literally taunted me over it. He also said that he doesn't love me anymore."

"Really? Oh my! I wonder how he got to know about it." Hikaru pretended.

"I think he saw us at the café." Madoka assumed.

"That could be a possibility." Hikaru rubbed her chin, pretending to be totally clueless.

"What should I do now?" Madoka's eyes were now teary. She tried her best to stop the tears forming up in her eyes, but all in vain.

"I think you should break up with Tsubasa. That way Gingka is sure to come back to you." Hikaru suggested.

Madoka wasn't sure about her decision. She didn't want to break up with Tsubasa all of a sudden like that. It just seems so unfair. But on the other hand, she had to do it in order to get Gingka.

"You think that's the right decision?" Madoka blinked a few tears away from her eyes.

"This is the best solution!" Hikaru exclaimed proudly.

"Thanks Hikaru. You're the best!" Madoka commented, and with this she ended up the phone call.

 _People are such hypocrites._

 **I'm really sorry Hikaru fans, but I had to write it this way. Do leave a review if you enjoyed.**

 **Have a nice day. X.**


	4. A blessing in disguise

**I am so sorry for the late update. I had been really busy lately.**

 **Glitzy: I hope you get well soon and that your wounds heal up soon.**

* * *

 **Blessing in disguise**

Waking up in the morning, with an intention to meet up with Tsubasa and clear up all things with him and then the misunderstandings Gingka had incurred due to yesterday's act, Madoka stretched and moaned, making her way towards the bathroom to take a long, hot shower and get ready to meet the two boys.

Several questions ran across her mind, while she was standing under the hot water that dripped down from her hair.

 _How will Tsubasa react when I tell him that I want to break up with him?_

 _Will he start hating me?_

 _Will he ever think of me as an_ honest _person anymore?_

 _And what about Gingka; will he forgive me?_

 _What has destiny decided for us?_

All these questions were yet to be answered…

Changing into her usual, comfortable outfit, Madoka advanced towards the WBBA headquarters, although it was a day off for her but she knew Tsubasa would be there. Tucking in her pink jacket, she remembered what her _so called_ best friend, Hikaru had told her. Making up her mind, that today she will clear out everything, she started walking at a faster rate.

Upon reaching the headquarters, she bumped into someone. Thankfully, it was Tsubasa himself. Madoka mentally sighed that she met Tsubasa at the entrance because now, she didn't have to search for the silver headed guy in the huge building.

"Madoka, what are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked, as he made eye contact with the little brunette waiting for her to answer. His voice was concerned, yet sweet.

"I…I came here to meet up with you Tsubasa." Madoka answered, not looking straight at the handsome lad.

"Hold on." Tsubasa held out a lean finger and dialed someone's number on his cellphone. "Yes, I wanted to inform you about the meeting. Please cancel it."

A loud 'what' was heard from the other end of the phone.

"I know this meeting is very important but I'm sorry, I have something else to do, and it's urgent." Tsubasa stated, before cancelling the phone call.

He turned towards the brunette again, who was in complete shock. She knew how much important this meeting was for him. He had been mentioning it to her since their date and even before that.

"Why did you cancel the meeting?" Madoka cried, more like shouted, just that she didn't earn much attention from the staff in the building.

"The meeting is not more important than you." Tsubasa gestured.

"You mean you cancelled the meeting for me?" Madoka cried, once again.

Tsubasa's answer was only a nod. He didn't want Madoka to make such a big deal about it. While Madoka on the other hand, was left totally speechless _._ He cancelled that much important meeting for me? And what would he feel like when I tell him that I actually came here only to tell him that I want to break up with him? All his happiness, all his work will go in vain. Madoka thought. But she had decided. She had decided to choose one. Obviously she can't date two people at once. That would be cheating. She had loved Gingka since the time they had first met and now, it was finally time to make the right decision.

"So, what was that you wanted to tell me?" Tsubasa asked, breaking the awkward silence between the soon to be departed couple.

She couldn't. She just couldn't say it. Tsubasa was not an ordinary guy. Now she really gets why people tend to fall for him so easily. He is nothing but a blessing in disguise! A blessing in disguise? Is he? If he hadn't proposed to her she wouldn't have to be in this situation right now, Gingka wouldn't have taunted her over pointless stuff and she wouldn't have been facing this awkward moment. Maybe it was time to tell him.

Taking a deep breath, Madoka closed her eyes before saying, "I'm so sorry Tsubasa but I'll have to break up with you."

Expressionless! Tsubasa was totally expressionless. He just stared at her. He kept staring until she snapped him back to reality.

"Tsubasa?"

"I figured." Tsubasa answered, finally turning his gaze towards the ground.

"What?" Madoka was confused.

"I'm sorry but I kind of overheard your conversation with Gingka yesterday while I was passing the Bey-Pit. That is when I figured out that I have created a wall between the two of you. But on the other hand, I thought you might just leave his thought to a side and stick with me… forever. But I guess I was wrong." Tsubasa explained his eyes still glued to the marbled floor.

Hearing and taking in all his words Madoka burst out into tears. She had expected something harsh from the silver haired man, but he remained calm. He didn't show any signs of anger, hatred or rage. Sadness was all that was written on his face.

"I'm so sorry Tsubasa. I didn't mean to hurt you." Madoka sobbed.

Much to her surprise, Tsubasa took a step forward towards her and buried her head in his chest. Madoka kept on crying and Tsubasa just comforted her by caressing her silky brown hair. She felt safe and special in the silver haired guy's embrace. It was warm and comforting.

"It's okay Madoka. It's okay." He kept on repeating, while stroking her hair carefully.

"No, its not! I'm a horrible human being." Madoka got out of Tsubasa's embrace and shrieked along.

Tsubasa placed his hands over her shoulder, bringing her in front, face to face with himself. "Madoka, listen. I really do love you and I don't think that I can ever get over it. But let me tell you one thing, when you love someone, you want them to be happy and all I know is that you can stay happy with Gingka only. Go and confess your feelings to him." Tsubasa exclaimed both warm heartedly and cold heartedly. Getting over your first love is harder than anything. It was obvious that he wanted to keep Madoka to himself, but at the same time he wanted her to be happy. And for her, that happiness can only be achieved when she's with Gingka.

Involuntarily, Madoka hugged Tsubasa tightly. She was of course feeling terrible for breaking up with him like that but she was also happy over the fact that she has a friend like him. For all he had done and all he had said, she couldn't hurt him anymore. No doubt, he really was a blessing in disguise.

"Thank you so much Tsubasa." With that said, Madoka left the headquarters with an intention to now meet up with Gingka and clear out everything with him.

Now the real test takes place…

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikaru was in Gingka's apartment near the WBBA when Madoka was clearing up everything with Tsubasa.

"Yes, and now she's breaking up with him." Hikaru informed Gingka who actually pulled a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long.

"Do you think you could ever forgive her?" Hikaru asked.

"I…I guess so." Gingka replied, not really giving a thought to it as all he wanted was, to be with Madoka.

"Are you in your senses Gingka Hagane?" Hikaru pointed a finger towards the redhead. "She broke your heart once, who knows how many times she might do it again. And now, come to think of it, I'm not even sure whether she loves your or not."

"But if she didn't love me, she wouldn't have broken up with Tsubasa." Gingka exclaimed, causing the Aquario wielder to now think of a nice comeback.

"But again Gingka, what if she breaks your heart again. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Of course not, but…I love her." Gingka replied, shifting his golden brown orbs to the ground.

"I'm not sure whether she does." Hikaru shrugged, causing the redhead to look up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gingka furrowed his eyebrows.

"You went to the Bey-Pit yesterday, right? So whatever you said to her, she says she was heartbroken and is thinking of getting your thought out of her mind." Hikaru pretended. She was such a good liar.

"But I didn't mean any of that stuff." Gingka protested. "I was just mad at her, that's all. And if she wants to get my thought out of her mind, then why break up with Tsubasa?"

"Beats me." Hikaru answered, not wanting to give lame excuses anymore. "Well, all I want you to do now is that Madoka will visit you sometime today. Don't let your guard down, Gingka. I don't want my friend to get hurt again." Hikaru gestured, putting a hand over Gingka's shoulder.

God knows what happened, but it seemed like Gingka was hypnotized by her words. He was completely brainwashed. An hour after Hikaru left, there was a slight knock on the door. When he opened the door, his heart skipped a beat but he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and anger.

"Gingka…" Madoka called out, walking in through the doors to the large apartment.

* * *

 **The next update will probably be sooner. I hope!**

 **Do let me know about your thoughts in the review.**


	5. Brainwashed

**Brainwashed**

"May I?" Madoka stood in front of Gingka, outside the apartment door, asking for permission to come inside.

Gingka didn't say anything. He kept on staring at her. Oh how much he loved those aquamarine eyes of hers. Those soft brown locks gave her face an even nicer look. Gingka's expression was all so soft, when all of a sudden it changed into an intense and a heated one, when he remembered the betrayal. He remembered Hikaru's words …

 _She broke your heart once, who knows how many times she might do it again._

Gingka gestured her to come inside. Slowly taking a step forward, Madoka sighed, "I broke up with Tsubasa."

Gingka wasn't shocked. Obviously he was aware of the whole situation because Hikaru had informed him everything but he wasn't supposed to mention her in any of this. Closing the apartment door, he spoke up, "Congratulations! Or should I say sorry? And why are you telling _me_ all this?"

"There is a reason behind this." Madoka answered, her eyes cemented to the ground.

Gingka was confused. He raised an eyebrow at her to which she responded, "I broke up with him for you."

"And you think I care? You broke my heart once Madoka, who knows you might do it again." Gingka repeated Hikaru's words.

"How could you even say something like that Gingka? You're definitely not the Gingka I know." Madoka had doubts in her mind. She couldn't believe Gingka's words. How could he say something like that? It felt like his mind was completely brainwashed.

Gingka turned around, with his back facing Madoka; he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, before saying, "I think you should leave now. Dad will be home soon."

"I'll leave, but let me tell you Gingka, I broke up with Tsubasa only so I could get you; because I really love you."

Gingka's eyes widened at her last words. He was sure about Madoka's love but he wasn't sure whether he should accept her or not.

"I mean, look at him. Tsubasa possess every single quality that a girl would look for in a guy. He's handsome, a gentleman, quite famous, rich, intelligent and smart. But I chose you! Not that you don't have these qualities, but my heart only speaks one name and that is yours." Madoka exclaimed.

Ignoring her last words Gingka turned around to face her. "If you think he's so perfect, then why did you break up with him?"

"You really don't understand." Madoka mumbled.

"Yes, I don't understand! Will you please leave now?" Gingka shouted as he pointed a finger towards the door.

Madoka shuddered at his sudden outburst.

Something was definitely wrong. This was not the Gingka she had known since such a long time.

Tears threatened to fall down from Madoka's ocean blue eyes as she left the apartment, only to be encountered by a slammed door from behind. Gingka literally slammed the door shut at her. Taking one last look behind, Madoka walked out of the huge building. She thought about Gingka's behavior. What happened to the happy-go-lucky Gingka, who used to love his friends for who they are, who used to forgive them even if they did something wrong. She remembered the times they had spent together. She remembered the time when they first met. She remembered when they went to China and different countries together. It now seemed like a mere dream that vanished in midair like smoke.

Instead of walking, she ran, ran as fast as she could, with the tears sprinkling down from her eyes, she ran where her legs carried her. Reaching the Bey Park, her legs came to a halt.

Much to her surprise, she again bumped into someone. It was the same person as before…Tsubasa.

"What happened Madoka? Why are you crying?" Tsubasa cupped up her cheeks to meet with her teary eyes.

"I-It was Gingka. I went to him, just as you said. A-and he, again mocked me over everything. H-he doesn't love me anymore." Madoka said in between sobs, bursting into tears at the last line.

Tsubasa did what he did before- he buried her face in his chest and caressed her hair in order to comfort her.

"It's okay Madoka, its okay." Tsubasa repeated, hoping that she would quiet down. "I'm sure he'll understand soon."

"And you said you broke up with him." A voice from behind spoke up.

Madoka pulled her head out of his chest and Tsubasa moved his hands away as they turned around to look for the source of that voice- Gingka.

"You are such a big liar, Madoka!" The redhead mocked. "You tell me that you 'love me', and look at you. Wow!"

"Enough Gingka! Call Madoka anything but a liar. She didn't lie to you. In fact, you're the one who always fails to understand." Tsubasa cried.

"Tsubasa… Don't!" Madoka held an arm in front of him in a protective manner.

Just then, Gingka noticed Madoka's eyes. They were so glossy because of all the crying and somehow he blamed himself for all this.

"Madoka, it's getting dark. You should head home now." Tsubasa stated, looking down at the brunette.

Madoka nodded, as she left the Bey Park, giving Gingka an innocent and pleasing look that he _almost_ fell for it.

"Go after her. Make sure she's safe." Gingka demanded, causing Tsubasa to glance at him in awe.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't even care if she gets kidnapped or something." Tsubasa retorted.

"Don't you dare say that again!" Gingka held a fist, ready to punch the Eagle wielder but then backed off.

Tsubasa just smirked at Gingka's overprotectiveness towards her. He placed his hands in his pockets and smirked towards the Pegasus wielder again.

"I don't get it." Tsubasa said, as his hair swayed as the slight wind blew.

"What?" Gingka furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you reject her? She's beautiful, intelligent, smart, definitely not a liar and most of all, an honest person. You're such a fool to do that. I fell for her, and I don't think I can ever love anybody else but I love her and I want her to be happy, that's all. And happiness for her lays in you my friend." Tsubasa made his long speech which greatly affected Gingka…maybe.

"You think I don't know that?" Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what you're losing." Tsubasa smiled slyly.

Tsubasa did have a point. Whatever he said was the truth and Gingka couldn't deny it. After giving it a lot of thought, Gingka spoke up, "You gave me a lot to think about."

"Glad I did." Tsubasa replied quickly.

* * *

 **This wasn't my best, but I tried to update sooner.**

 **Don't take Gingka as a bad guy, cuz he isn't.**

 **And why do I get a feeling that it might end up at TsubasaXMadoka!? (Kidding) What do you guys think? Oh, and let me know if you thought this chapter was unpredictable. xP**


	6. Re-thinking

**Re-thinking**

Gingka shifted from one position to another as he lay down on his bed, thinking something that concerned the recent happenings. He tried closing his eyes, and tried to get some sleep but the moment he shut his eyes, the familiar petite frame appeared in his mind. Those curly brown locks, aquamarine eyes, that sweet smile, and her honey coated voice. Why was it so hard to forget her?

Clutching onto his blanket, Gingka threw it up on his face, trying to remember Tsubasa's words that seemed quite legit.

 _You don't know what you're losing._

Well, that sentence was true enough to be thought upon. Tsubasa was one of the wisest and most intelligent people he had known. Obviously, whatever he said wasn't wrong or undeniable.

Pushing the blanket away from his face, Gingka stared at the huge wall clock in his room. 11:00- was what it struck.

11:00? This reminded the redhead of something. _Hikaru…_ She came to meet him at 11 in the morning, just that it was one hour before midnight right now. Thinking of Hikaru… Isn't she supposed to be a great friend of Madoka's? They do hang out all the time and it seems like they share everything with one another. Then why did Hikaru tell me to never forgive Madoka, or something similar to it? Gingka gave a little thought to his meeting with the Aquario wielder and her sudden change in behavior, but soon brushed the thought to a side. Maybe this wasn't the time to think about her. But it sure was time to think about a _certain someone._

Why does one part of his heart tell him that he should forgive her? Why did Tsubasa's entire sayings seem correct, while Hikaru's sayings seem like a mere misunderstanding?

After hours of thinking, Gingka finally noticed the time and it was 1 am. I should get some sleep now. He thought to himself.

* * *

What happened? Why is everyone heading towards the hospital? Is everything okay? Gingka noticed a huge crowd running towards the hospital which included most of his friends. They all had a worried expression on their faces, clearly indicating that something was very wrong.

Gingka decided to follow the crowd to see what's going on, because at that point, it seemed like the precise thing to do.

Upon reaching the hospital, he saw Kenta sitting on the hospital's garden's bench with little tears strolling down his soft cheeks.

"What happened, buddy?" Gingka placed a hand on the small kid's shoulder.

Instead of informing him about the whole situation, the greenhead burst out into tears and threw himself in the redhead's arms. Gingka's heartbeat paced at an even faster rate, as he caressed Kenta's back to assure him that everything's going to be alright. But what was wrong, anyway?

"Kenta… What happened?" Gingka repeated, hoping for an answer this time.

"M-Madoka…" The mention of that name made Gingka's heart race at an unbelievably fast rate- if that was even possible.

"She got into an accident, and…" Kenta continued, but before he could finish, Gingka was already out of sight. He had ran inside the huge building, pushing away the doctors and nurses out of his way, and finally making it to Madoka's ward. As he stared through the glassed window- several pipes were linked to Madoka's body with an oxygen mask covering her pale, yet beautiful face.

Gingka felt rooted to the ground when he saw her in this position. How did she end up like that? Tsubasa and Benkei, who were currently in the hospital too, along with several other friends of theirs, who were either asking for the total bill or were with some other doctor or nurse to make sure they were looking after Madoka, tried talking to the redhead, to console him and tell him that everything will be alright; although there was little hope, but Gingka never responded. It felt like he had been struck with some radar which made it impossible for him to move from his spot.

Speaking of friends, every single friend of theirs, who was in town made it to the hospital as soon as they heard the news, expect for one, and that was, Hikaru! _Madoka's so called best friend._

Gingka stared at her in silence and with complete melancholy, admiring her beautiful features and regretting every word he had said to her after he heard about her date with Tsubasa. She broke up for me, for crying out loud! Wasn't that enough? And what did I give her in return? A cruel answer with no chance of forgiveness? Is that fair enough?

 _I should've forgiven her._ Gingka thought as a lone tear escaped from his eyes, finally bringing him back to his senses. He turned around as he heard footsteps approaching towards him, Tsubasa and Benkei. He crossed his fingers, hoping for some good news, but that seemed unlikely, because the doctor's expression was rather unsatisfactory.

"Madoka is…"


	7. Change my mind

**Since I made you guys wait so long for the previous chapter, here is the next update.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Change my mind**

"…DEAD!" A mixture of voices spoke up. Some of them sounded like the doctor's and Gingka's friends, but one voice, which he would recognize anywhere was, his Dad's?

"Wake up Gingka, if you don't want to be dead." Ryo spoke from the corridor in his deep, manly voice, causing Gingka to flash his eyes open. He blinked his eyes a few more times and after rubbing them with his warm palms, he tilted his head and looked around his room, thinking, _it was just a dream!?_ Whatever happened, no- was pictured last night, _was just an ordinary dream?_ More like a nightmare to be exact. But Gingka's heart was beating at an equally faster rate, when he was in the hospital; in his dream. He gripped his chest to feel his heart beat and sighed heavily.

But wait… What if something was actually wrong? What if the dream indicated something? He quickly threw his blanket away and jolted towards the main door. Grabbing his jacket from the tall silver stand, he advanced towards the Bey Pit. With sheer disappointment about his whole act earlier, he knocked the door twice. When there came no answer, he shifted the doorknob to the left and entered the shop like a thief would.

"Madoka?" He called out. After a few seconds, there came a reply, "Down here in the basement." Madoka replied, not knowing who has entered the shop. She thought it might be one of her regular customers and replied accordingly.

Gingka shoved his hands in his jean's pockets and sighed heavily before walking down through the spiral staircase.

Madoka heard footsteps approaching towards her, but paid no heed to it, as she was glued to the bey she was repairing. As the sound of the footsteps grew stronger, she said, "Need some repairs-" She stopped in midsentence the moment she turned around, her blue eyes meeting his golden-brown ones in perfect sync.

"Gingka?" Madoka furrowed her eyebrows at the boy standing in front of her.

Before Gingka could say something- the apologies actually, Madoka held out her small hand in front of him.

"Huh?" Gingka looked confused. He stared at her tiny hand, and then back at her, giving her a questioning look.

"Your bey?" Madoka stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gingka just shook his head, and took her hand in his, brining it closer to his chest. "I didn't battle since the last time you fixed Pegasus. Maybe I was so hooked up with thinking about apologizing to someone for what I did."

Although Madoka clearly knew what he was talking about, she pretended as if she didn't.

Gingka continued, "I know I have been a jerk lately, but that doesn't mean that I change my mind and start thinking about someone else. You made a lot of sacrifices for me; giving you a second chance wouldn't hurt."

Madoka stood at her spot, firmly. Somehow, Gingka's words didn't affect her. But of course, without doubt, she still wanted to be with him. Even after whatever he said, she didn't change her mind either. She knew he would return and right now, his golden-brown eyes reflected the same old Gingka.

"So Madoka, would you give me a chance?" Gingka requested.

Madoka didn't budge for a minute, but then embraced Gingka in a tight, warm hug. "Why wouldn't I?" She replied, as her eyes got a little teary. Breaking free from his grasp, she shook the tears of joy away. And before she knew it, Gingka grabbed her from the waist, bringing her in closer for a chaste kiss. His soft lips met hers and marked the beginning of a new relationship. Gingka tightened the grip on her waist and Madoka's hands ruffled though his perfect, yet messy red hair.

After a little moment of enjoyment, they broke free and stared into each other's eyes, considering their true love and affection for one another.

"So what do you say? Shall we try the new restaurant tonight?" Gingka grinned, looking down at the small brunette.

"I'd love to." Madoka whispered, still lost in the thoughts of the beautiful kiss they shared earlier.

* * *

Exciting building up in her body, and her want to tell someone about Gingka's confession, Madoka dialed Hikaru's number with her lean fingers.

"Hello?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"Guess what!?" Madoka beamed. "Gingka and I are together now!"

Hikaru just rolled her eyes, thinking of how pathetic Madoka sounded. Little did she know that Hikaru herself _looked_ pathetic at the moment. "Oh nice!" Hikaru pretended her voice filled with sarcasm which Madoka didn't seem to notice.

"Nice? I think it's great! I'm so excited. He even asked me out." Madoka squealed. "So I was thinking if could go for some shop-"

"My favourite TV show is on. I'll talk to you later, Madoka. Bye." And with that Hikaru hung up the phone.

Madoka furrowed her eyebrows as she stared down at her phone's screen. "What has gotten into her? Firstly, she never says no to shopping, and secondly, she has no favourite TV show." Madoka thought, aloud. "She sure has been acting weird lately."

Madoka thought about Hikaru's recent behaviour for a moment but then shrugged and moved to her wardrobe to look for something nice to wear. As she strolled through the cupboard, she took a royal blue dress out. Knowing Gingka, blue was his favourite colour and tonight, Madoka wanted to look attractive in front of him.

Meanwhile, Hikaru dashed towards the WBBA. She had some very important work to do. Now that Tsubasa is single again, it was her turn to make a move. She entered the headquarters as if she was the owner of it. Walking briskly, she made her way towards Tsubasa's cabin. Standing in front of the huge wooden door, she peeked through the peephole and observed the man she loved; absorbed in some deep work. Pulling off a heavy sigh, she twisted the doorknob and glanced through the wooden door.

Tsubasa looked up from his workbench and raised an eyebrow at the lady who had just entered the cabin. Hikaru melted away the moment their eyes met. Just that Tsubasa's eyes reflected dismay.

"Don't want to sound rude, but I think it's appropriate to knock the door before entering into someone's cabin." Tsubasa spoke up, putting down his spectacles that covered his eyes earlier.

"S-sorry." Hikaru bent her head, feeling ever so embarrassed.

Tsubasa chuckled a little before saying, "I'm sorry. I think I got carried away with the workload. I have heaps of work to do now-a-days, and it's just to stressing. Please, have a seat."

That's what made her fall for him. He is always so calm and comforting.

"No, don't be. I have some problems of my own in my life, and I just thought of sharing them with someone." Hikaru rubbed her arm, sounding needy and deprived of happiness.

"Your friend Madoka is always there, isn't she?" Tsubasa stated, his eyes turning into dreamy ones at the mention of that name.

Hikaru felt crushed when Tsubasa said that name. She pulled out a pencil from the pencil holder that was placed in one corner of the table and bringing in close to her knees, so that Tsubasa doesn't notice, broke it with her bare hands. She wanted to show the rage and anger she had in her heart right now. However, Tsubasa did notice the pencil breaking but never said a word about it. Hikaru looked back at him and passed a fake smile. "Madoka doesn't have time for me anymore. She and Gingka are together now. She's going out on a date with him."

"I see." Tsubasa's eyes disclosed sadness, but happiness at the same time. "Is she happy now?"

"Way too happy." Hikaru seemed a bit jealous. "So I was thinking, maybe I could share my issues with you. I do consider you as a close friend. I hope you do too." Hikaru bit down her lower lip, just wanting to replace the word friend with something that indicated love.

"I do." Tsubasa smiled. Just then, his phone started to vibrate. "Excuse me." With that said he got up from his seat and advanced towards the large window.

"Alright, I'll be there." The silver haired lad said through the phone.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but I have to attend a meeting." Tsubasa grabbed his coat, which was wrapped neatly around his chair and was about to head out of the cabin before Hikaru asked, "Is the meeting really important?"

"Ryo called me. It must be important." Tsubasa replied, looking down at his phone.

"Ryo never calls up for important meetings at this time. He must want to have some random chat." Hikaru stood up and walked towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed, "Whatever it is, I have to be there."

Hikaru was one determined girl. She wouldn't let Tsubasa off that easily. The moment he took another step forward, she grabbed his arm, causing him to glance at her tanned hand and then at her face.

"You cancelled an extremely important meeting for Madoka. Can't you just excuse Ryo for today?" Hikaru pleaded.

"There is a difference between you and Madoka." With that said Tsubasa trailed off from his cabin and made his way towards the Hagane apartment.

Hikaru was awestruck at Tsubasa's comment. She did not expect this. She thought Tsubasa might develop feelings for her. But she was wrong. He was still thinking about Madoka. _Madoka! That girl made my life miserable._

"Madoka Amano, you'll pay!" Hikaru clenched her fists. Rage and fury were quite evident in her right now.

* * *

 **I know… Kill me for making the previous chapter's incident a dream. .-. I can never kill Madoka!  
**

 **But there are some real twists coming up. Do leave a review. :3**


	8. Desperation- a big question

**Desperation- a big question!**

Gingka moved his half-gloved fingers around the transparent wine glass, waiting anxiously for the dinner to arrive.

"Some patience is required, Gingka." Madoka said, placing her soft, delicate hand over Gingka's other hand, which rested, enrolled in a fist, at the other end of the table.

Apparently, this was their first date. Madoka was looking elegant as usual. She wore a blue shirt that matched Gingka's bandana's color, with black jeans and black boots. Gingka was in his usual clothes. He didn't bother to change into something special. They hadn't communicated much, since Gingka was starving at the moment, waiting for the food to arrive.

Madoka glanced over at Gingka, who had one hand cupping his cheek, and the other one striking the fork at the table now. _He didn't even look at her! What kind of date was this?_ This was so not what Madoka had expected. She had expected some giggles, some blushes and some compliments, but this seemed very unlikely at the moment. Looking down at her empty plate of food, she remembered her date with Tsubasa; which was entirely different from this one. She remembered how Tsubasa had held her hand the whole time and how substantial he was throughout the whole date. But Gingka… he was different. She never complained about him being too unromantic. This is just how Gingka is and she loves him the way he was.

After a long wait, the waitress finally arrived at their table and placed down their orders. As usual, Gingka had ordered a triple beef hamburger, while Madoka had a nice warm steak.

"Let's dig in!" Gingka declared before he started nibbling onto his fresh hamburger.

Madoka looked at him and smiled sweetly before piercing a fork into her perfectly grilled steak.

"Gingka? Madoka?" The couple looked up from their food at the source of the voice.

"Nile!?" Gingka beamed and got up to hug his old friend.

Madoka too stood up, and held out a hand, but instead of taking it, Nile embraced her in a warm hug. Gingka raised an eyebrow at Nile's act but then shook the thought to a side.

"Come, sit with us." Gingka pointed towards his table. Nodding, Nile sat with them.

"So, how come you're here?" Madoka asked, sipping onto her drink.

"There was nothing much to do back at Egypt, really. So I decided to come here and meet up with you guys." Nile responded, signaling the waiter to take his food order.

"What about you guys? Enjoying a date, eh?" Nile smirked, causing the two to flush at his question.

"You guessed?" Gingka grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nile snickered. "I always thought you two had a liking towards one another. After all, Madoka sure is gorgeous." With that, Nile took Madoka's hand, who blushed and giggled at his compliment.

Gingka had now started to really doubt Nile. He creased his eyebrows, and gave him a deathly stare, which he didn't notice but Madoka did. She immediately pulled her hands away from his grasp, feeling ever so embarrassed for enjoying a moment with someone else when her _boyfriend_ was around. Nile gave Madoka a confusing look, but then smirked when his eyes landed on a fuming Gingka.

Trying to change the upcoming topic, Madoka said, "Did you guys check out the new arrangements at the Bey Park? They're beautiful!" Madoka clasped her hands together, picturing the whole new change to the Bey Park.

"I'm sure they're not as beautiful as you are." Nile smirked, once again, glancing over at Gingka with the corner of his eyes.

This time, Gingka couldn't take it anymore _. What had gotten into Nile? He wasn't like this before. He hardly used to talk to Madoka earlier, and how come a sudden develops of crush?_ Whatever the reason was, Gingka didn't like it. But at the same time, he didn't want to be rude towards his old friend, so he took Madoka's arm and waved off. "I need to show Madoka something. See you soon." Gingka saluted with a fake smile and drifted off with Madoka close behind him. Even Madoka was shocked about Nile's behavior.

Taking her to the Bey Park, Gingka attacked her with tons of questions. "What was that? Why was _he_ here all of a sudden? Does he like you? Do you like him back?"

Madoka just shook her head. "I have no idea, why he was here. Even I was shocked at his comportment. He wasn't like this before."

"Then why did you seem to enjoy every act of his?" Gingka raised his eyebrows, adding to his suspicions towards the innocent girl.

"I wasn't… he complimented me. I was just happy over that." Madoka shifted her gaze to the ground.

"Oh really? Well, it didn't seem like it." Gingka leaned down close to her, and shouted slightly.

This time, Madoka had had enough of it; tears formed in her eyes, but she soon wiped them off. Why should she surrender herself over something she is not guilty of? "Did you ever compliment me?" Madoka mumbled.

"What?" Gingka asked, backing away, not able to hear what she had said.

"Did you ever compliment me?" Madoka yelled, causing the redhead to search for an answer now. "You know how much this date meant to me? I had put in so much effort to get dressed for the special night, but all in vain."

Gingka was lost for words. He didn't expect Madoka to react like that. It was true that she was looking absolutely gorgeous- _just like Nile had said_ , but he thought that complimenting her wasn't that important.

"This was the most terrible date, Gingka!"

* * *

Behind the large bricked wall, someone's shadow had a wide cunning smile on her tanned face. Oh how she was enjoying the scene in front of her amethyst eyes. To her, it seemed like an epic movie scene, about to cut the thriller.

Another hooded figure walked towards the silhouette, hands dug in the hoodie's deep pockets. "You pleased?" The hooded figure removed his hood, revealing an orange-brown haired boy- _Nile._

"Pretty much." Hikaru smirked, turning her head towards the fighting couple. "You did a pretty good job." She patted his shoulder, earning a groan from the Horuseus wielder.

"Why did you made me do this? They are such good friends of mine, and seeing them fight because of me makes me…" Nile pumped up his fists but then backed away, watching Hikaru smirk harder.

"Oh you were desperate, and you know that." Hikaru shook it off.

"Hikaru Hasama… you're not doing the right thing, let me tell you. You will fall hard due to your own acts one day." Nile shouted, and left the Aquario wielder alone.

"You don't know the half of it." Hikaru whispered, turning her gaze towards the ground.

* * *

 **Sorry for making Nile go OOC. I just couldn't think of anyone but him. :3**


	9. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

Again at the WBBA- the most visited place by Madoka Amano. Of course, her _ex-boyfriend_ worked there- or calling him a two-day boyfriend won't be wrong either. But that wasn't the reason why she visited the headquarters almost every day. This time, she wanted to discuss something important with the silver haired lad. He had always been there for her in the thick and thin, and that was one reason why she admired him the most- as a friend of course. She knew he understands her very well and will help her in any matter of her life.

Making a soft knock on the wooden door, and then hearing Tsubasa's signature 'come in', she made her way towards Tsubasa's desk, causing the Eagle wielder to stop his work at once and transfer all his attention to the small brunette.

"Madoka, what brings you here?" Tsubasa asked, straightening up his back and sitting in a rather formal way.

"Uh… some problems I guess." Madoka answered, not really wanting to disturb Tsubasa's busy schedule. "I could come later if you're busy."

"No. There are a few lucky times when I get to see you." He chuckled. "So tell me, is Gingka bothering you?"

Madoka, who was looking down at the wooden table the whole time, now averted her gaze towards the handsome face. "How do you know?"

"Ah, I figured. I can always understand your problems." Tsubasa replied bluntly.

Madoka smiled, "That's why I came to share them with you."

"I'm definitely not complaining, you sharing your problems with me, but may I ask why you didn't share them with your best friend Hikaru?" Tsubasa placed a finger on his chin, acting like an investigator, or rather a detective.

Madoka was stunned at his sudden question. It was true that Tsubasa knew very well that Madoka and Hikaru were real close friends- best friends to be exact, but why was _he_ so curious to know?

"She's… uh, to be very honest; I don't know what's wrong with her now-a-days. She's been acting quite weird lately. I asked her to go for some shopping with me before my date with Gingka, but she refused. And shopping is something she never says no to. Whenever I try to talk to her, she makes up lame excuses. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Madoka, once again, turned her stare towards the ground. She was frantic over the fact that Hikaru doesn't want to be friends with her anymore- well, that's what she assumed.

"No problem. I'm always here." Tsubasa informed, bending forward and placing a hand over Madoka's shoulder.

"Thanks." Madoka turned her head and viewed Tsubasa's hand over her shoulder.

"As for Gingka… I don't know what's wrong with him either. At our date the other day, well, I won't really consider it as a date, Nile showed up all of a sudden and he was acting really weird. I don't know what happened to him, but he was flirting with me. I mean, he isn't like that, and I still believe that. But Gingka, he started to blame me for Nile's act-" Madoka explained, but was cut off by Tsubasa.

"Hold on. You say Nile showed up?" Tsubasa's eyes popped up with extreme shock in his voice.

"Yes. He said there was nothing much to do at Egypt so he came to Japan."

"Wait a second. I had an important person coming from China for a vital meeting, just the day Nile showed up. I saw him at the airport with… Hikaru! I didn't meet them because I was already short of time, but when I passed by them- they couldn't recognize me though, which is a good thing; I heard them making some sort of transaction- a cash deal to be precise." Tsubasa was now really starting to doubt Hikaru.

"Oh?" Madoka was left in a daze. Tsubasa gave her a lot to think about.

"Hey Madoka, when you told Hikaru about your date with Gingka, what was her reaction?" Tsubasa clasped his hands together, now trying to be a detective.

"She didn't react much. It felt like she didn't even care." Madoka informed, trying to remember her conversation with the Aquario wielder.

"I'm not sure about this, but there could be a high possibility that Hikaru likes Gingka as well." Tsubasa declared, re-thinking over his own words.

"What!?" Madoka would never let that happen. But again, Hikaru was her friend. Madoka was an honest associate, unlike Hikaru and she would never betray her. If her friend has a crush on someone she's in a relationship with, then she might leave the guy for her friend's sake. That's how Madoka was. And she believed Hikaru was like that too. Little did she know that all this blind trust would cost her one day, in fact, it already was.

"Think about it. She wasn't pleased when she heard about Gingka and you dating. Then she appointed Nile to ruin _your_ date. I mean, why would anyone else make cash deal; and as you said, Nile isn't someone who would do something like that." Tsubasa cleared his point.

"That's true but… why did she always support me in making a move towards Gingka earlier? And we are best friends, if she had a liking towards Gingka, she would've told me." Madoka admitted, trying to prove Tsubasa's suspicions wrong.

"Love is a sudden happening. You never know when it happens." Tsubasa quoted, proving his point right.

This time, Madoka agreed. Whatever Tsubasa said was quite legit and irrefutable. There was a possibility that Hikaru _might_ have a crush on Gingka too. After all, he is the legendary blader, a hot redhead and has a charming personality.

* * *

Tsubasa gave the brunette a lot to think about. But little did he himself know that Hikaru loves no one but him. He surely failed to understand that and the blue haired girl's feelings. She was the one who was desperate, not Nile!

* * *

 **A/N: I am still thinking about the official pairing for this story. You never know when my mind would change. Stay tuned.**


	10. Assumptions

**Assumptions**

 _Cling…_

The clinging of metals was heard in the Bey Pit as Madoka worked on yet another bey.

Pulling off a heavy sigh of relief, she placed the yellow colored bey on the top of the shelf, as the repairs were finally done. The moment she took her work apron off, she heard footsteps coming down from the spiral staircase. Turning her head backwards to look for the source of the voice, she found a pair of similar golden-brown eyes, staring into her blue ones.

Remembering the last meeting with the redhead, Madoka shook her head and said, "Place Pegasus on that table, I'll fix it later."

Chuckling lightly, Gingka wobbled his head, reached out an arm and encircled it around Madoka's waist.

Jumping in fright, Madoka quickly tilted her head, only to be met face to face with the redhead. Their faces were inches apart and Madoka couldn't help but blush when she stared into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Sorry." Gingka mumbled.

"Huh?" Madoka tried her best to comprehend what he was talking about, but was surrounded by so much handsomeness, that she failed at it greatly.

"Sorry about that day." Gingka cleared, bringing her in closer to him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Madoka tried to hide her blush that was becoming rosier every second.

Realizing that Madoka was becoming sort of uncomfortable, Gingka shrugged. "I'm sorry I bashed on you that day. I don't know but I was really pissed off at Nile's behavior and I kinda left my anger on you."

Madoka sighed. She didn't really know what to say. Whether she should forgive him or let him realize his mistake.

After seconds of thinking, she finally made up her mind. A curve appeared on her lips- a smile, as she mumbled the following words, "It's alright."

Well, that was Madoka for you. She thought that Gingka must have realized his mistake, that's why he had paid a visit to the Bey Pit only to apologize.

Gingka smiled as well, in return. "That's why I love you so much, Madoka."

"I know you do." Madoka winked.

"Now that everything's alright, how about a walk in the Bey Park?" Gingka offered.

"I'd love to." Madoka said, as she took off her work apron and tiptoed towards the exit, arm in arm with Gingka.

They walked in silence, enjoying the cool breeze and the peaceful environment at the Bey Park when Madoka broke the stillness. "So Gingka, I was wondering... you know Hikaru has been acting quite weird lately."

"Huh?" Gingka was confused.

"She wasn't happy to know that you and I are dating now." Madoka explained.

Gingka chuckled. "You think I care? But why wasn't she satisfied?"

"I have no clue, but… I think she likes you!" Madoka finally mustered up the courage to tell Gingka what she had been longing to tell him.

Coming to a halt, Gingka stared at Madoka for a while before shouting, "What!?"

"That's what Tsu- I figured out after I tried to comprehend Hikaru's latest acts." She didn't want to mention Tsubasa's name as she knew that there had already been disputes between Gingka and Tsubasa. Madoka didn't want to hide anything from Gingka but on the other hand, she didn't want to tell him that she met Tsubasa the other day either.

Grabbing the brunette's tiny shoulders, Gingka muttered, "I don't care whether someone else likes me, loves me, or has a crush on me. I only love you, Madoka. I don't give a damn what the world thinks or does. I have to protect you at any cost. I can't afford to lose you. And as for Hikaru, I don't think she likes me. But you could be right, because she came over to my house a few days back- the day when you broke up with Tsubasa. She tried to brainwash me. She told me not to accept you because you might break my heart just like you broke Tsubasa's. However, if she likes me, then she would've to me confessed there and then, but again, she has her own weird ways that no one can think or imagine. All these assumptions could be possible."

"You're right. But she is my best friend. Why would she want to ruin my life?" Madoka averted her gaze towards the ground, not wanting to even _think_ that Hikaru could do such a thing.

"Love is a sudden happening. You never know when it happens." Gingka stated.

Somehow, those words seemed very familiar. Madoka just remembered that Tsubasa had the exact same point of view. And it was true. One doesn't even wish to love anyone but it happens all of a sudden that it leaves you astounded.

"There is one way to find out…" Gingka started. "We ask Hikaru directly or indirectly."

Oh boy… this didn't seem like a good idea. Madoka knew that Gingka was good at taking decisions but somehow, this one just didn't seem right. She had a nostalgic feeling about it…

* * *

 **Time for the apologies. I am really sorry for the super late update. Got no such excuse, other than that I was really busy with school and stuff. I know that I've kinda lost my writing spirit. Hope it'll be back soon.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter which will not take THIS long.**

 **I hope you guys continue to support me. Love you all!**


	11. Clarified

**Clarified**

As she pulled out the grilled toasts from the toaster, she heard a soft knock on the door.

Groaning, Hikaru made her way towards the wooden door, opening it with one hand, while the other held a huge mug of hot coffee.

"Hikaru!" The brunette, standing outside the door shouted as she enveloped the older teen in a tight hug.

"Madoka? What's wrong?" Hikaru took a step back as she felt the brunette crying.

"W-we broke up. Gingka and I broke up!" Madoka said in between sobs.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry about that." Hikaru said as she caressed Madoka's back.

Madoka could _feel_ Hikaru smirk. As expected, Hikaru really was smirking. It was like she had expected- _maybe Hikaru does like Gingka!_

"What happened really?" Hikaru asked, moving away from Madoka and taking a sip of her coffee, ready to enjoy the scene.

Madoka sniffed, "We went on a date a few days back. Nile showed up all of a sudden-"

"Nile showed up?" Hikaru cut in, as her smirk grew wider.

"Yeah, everyone knows that he's here. Why don't you?" Madoka narrowed her eyebrows as her sniffing came to a halt.

Hikaru shrugged, sitting down on the brown sofa and gesturing Madoka to sit as well.

Settling down, Madoka continued, "So Gingka thought maybe I was the one who called Nile as he was sort of trying to flirt with me. An act that was quite alarming for both, Gingka and I. Gingka bashed on me, but the next day he came over to the Bey Pit to apologize. Everything went smoothly from then on, until he called me last night. His voice seemed very gloomy. All he said was… that he wants to break up with me. He gave no reason, no explanation and with that, he hung up the phone." With that, Madoka burst into tears once again.

Hikaru placed a hand on her _friend's_ shoulder, smirking ever so firmly.

"I get a feeling that he's interested in someone else." Madoka concluded, as she pulled out a tissue paper to wipe off the tears.

"I know that feel." Hikaru whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Madoka turned towards her friend.

"N-nothing." Hikaru pretended. "So who do you think is Gingka interested in?"

"I don't know. But I get a feeling that it's… you!" Madoka claimed.

"Me?" Hikaru shouted. "Madoka Amano, are you in your senses? Why would Gingka like me? Besides, even if he does, I don't give a damn." Hikaru scoffed.

"You mean you don't like Gingka back?" Madoka's crying came to a sudden halt as she met face to face with the Aquario wielder.

Raising a lean finger, Hikaru said, "Firstly, Gingka doesn't like me. And secondly, I can never like him that way. What made you even think that? Are you sure he likes me?"

"He never admitted it, but that's what I think it is." Madoka responded.

"Impossible! Gingka likes you only; he can never like anyone else. You must be having a great misunderstanding, Madoka. Gingka is only a friend of mine. Neither did he ever see me that way and nor will I." Hikaru admitted.

"You're trying to tell me that you don't like Gingka, but someone else?" Madoka asked, curiosity getting to its peak.

"Yes, I don't like Gingka!" Hikaru claimed, one more time.

"Who is it then? Whom do you like?"

"I can't answer that question." Hikaru turned her head away from Madoka and towards the TV, picturing the handsome figure in her mind – Tsubasa.

"Tell me Hikaru. You've got to tell me!" Madoka moved in closer to her friend, demanding an answer.

"You won't understand." Hikaru answered, her voice being too low, but Madoka was able to hear.

"I can't hear you." Madoka played sarcastically.

"I said you won't understand, Madoka! Now would you please leave!?" Hikaru stood up and shouted at the small brunette as she thought she was getting on her nerves.

"What's with the gruff attitude? I asked you a simple question. Can you not tell me whom _you_ are interested in so I could help you get the desired guy?" Madoka too, stood up.

"No one can help me! And you, Madoka, have already ruined it for me. I don't need anyone's help; especially not yours!" Hikaru made her way towards her room, locking the door so no one could disturb her.

"Hikaru…" Madoka whispered, peering at the closed, wooden door. "I wish I could help you but how can I when I don't even know whom you love?" with that, Madoka left Hikaru's house and advanced outwards.

Standing outside, waiting for the brunette to appear, Gingka checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Finally, when the door opened, he raced towards the brunette. "Any luck?"

Madoka just shook her head in mere disappointment. "There is good news and bad news. The good news is that our entire plan worked, and I figured out that she has no such love interest in you. However, the bad news is that she likes someone else, who seems quite unreachable, but she just won't tell me who he is."

Gingka sighed deeply, "At least she doesn't like me. Gosh Madoka, you should think twice before making assumptions."

Madoka chuckled, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "My bad. Let's go to the Bey-Pit."

"Yes, I'm starving." Gingka rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"Triple beef hamburgers await!" Madoka winked.

"Yay, thanks Madoka. You're the best!" Gingka hugged the small brunette in an attempt to show all his happiness. Oh he was so lucky to have her.

* * *

"She'll pay! She'll definitely pay." Hikaru squeezed the coke can in her hand, as she reminded herself of everything she had to suffer because of Madoka.

"Tsubasa is mine! I love him. I'll do anything to get him. I will get him at any cost." Hikaru smirked, as she fully squished the red can. Her smirk grew wider every second, "Even if I have to kill her for this! If I can't get him, no one can."

* * *

 **So… ShadowKitty, you weren't wrong about the Yandere part at all. Here, I proved it right. ;). Thanks for sharing the information. It was quite helpful. Thanks for all the support as well.**

 **Real twists coming up, people! Stay tuned.**


	12. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

Compiling her files, Hikaru advanced towards the tall building. Her high heels clicked swiftly on the ground as she made her way towards Tsubasa's cabin.

Knocking the wooden door with one hand as the other contained a small coffee cup, she made her way inside.

"Worked piled up again, huh?" Hikaru said, as she pulled the chair and sat on it with her knee on top of the other.

"Pretty much." Tsubasa replied, glancing for a mere second at the tanned teen.

"Do you mind me asking why you've been drinking so much coffee these days? The cafeteria might run out of coffee and we might get deprived of the relaxant." Tsubasa claimed, still noting down stuff for his next presentation.

Hikaru laughed at his incredible sense of humor and the way he was able to make anyone laugh, even though it was sort of an insult for Hikaru.

"Actually, I haven't been feeling so good these days. Life has been quite depressing for me." Hikaru exclaimed taking yet another sip of the caffeine filled drink.

"And why is that?" This time, Tsubasa took off his glasses and faced the blader right in the eye.

For a moment, Hikaru was lost. She always looked at him in the eye, but this time, facing him eye to eye, was something completely different. It felt like a feeling never felt before. It was so amazing. How could someone have such attractive and gorgeous eyes?

Coming out from her train of thoughts, she finally said, "I don't know. It feels like I'm losing my loved ones, I mean, first my mom passed away when I was quite young and now, I think I like someone who is quite hard to reach. I've been trying several ways to get to him but all to no avail."

"I totally understand you." Tsubasa averted his gaze, back to his work, wearing the rectangular spectacles once again.

"You do?" Hikaru shot up, straightening her back and arching it upwards.

"I know how you feel, Hikaru. Madoka is a very lucky girl, that she has Gingka by her side." Tsubasa claimed.

"She definitely is. I wish I had someone like Gingka by my side too." Hikaru sloped her head downwards, waiting for Tsubasa to comfort her somehow.

"But you know Gingka's taken now and you can't do anything about it." Tsubasa declared, taking another page for working.

"Wait… what? You think I like Gingka?" Hikaru raised her volume, in an attempt to clear out the same misunderstandings Madoka had.

"Isn't that what you meant?" he once again looked up at her, not meeting her eyes directly this time.

"Why does everyone think that? Madoka came over yesterday, telling me that she and Gingka broke up, reasoning that maybe he likes me instead of her. And now you think that I like him!? Come on, Tsubasa-"

"Hold on! You said Madoka and Gingka broke up?" Tsubasa took off his glasses once again.

"Yeah, that's what she told me." Hikaru shrugged.

"But that's impossible. They love each other. They must be having a fight or so. How can they _just_ break up like that?" Tsubasa piled up the papers and placed them on one side of the desk.

"I'm telling you the truth, Tsubasa. Madoka came over yesterday and she was crying so-"

"She was crying!?" Tsubasa now got up and enfolded his grey coat around his shoulders. "I'm going to see her." Tsubasa was about to leave his cabin, when…

"But Tsubasa-" the moment Tsubasa heard a thud, he twisted his head to look aback and saw Hikaru sprawled to the ground. The coffee cup in her hand spilled the brown liquid right next to her.

"Hikaru!" Tsubasa rushed towards the blunette, taking her palm and checking for the pulse beat. "Somebody call an ambulance!" He shouted, as the person walking by dialed the ambulance's number.

After five minutes of waiting, the ambulance finally arrived, as the nurses rushed inside the building, picking Hikaru up and putting her on the stretcher.

"Hello? Madoka, I need to see you at the hospital near the WBBA headquarters." Tsubasa called the brunette and hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" she asked, but the line had already cut. Madoka's heart started to beat at a faster rate. _What was wrong?_

As soon as she reached the hospital along with Gingka, she met the silver haired teen sitting outside the ward, hands clasped together, right in front of his mouth.

"Tsubasa? Is everything alright?" Madoka asked, placing a hand on his broad shoulders.

Moving his head and looking up at the beautiful face, he nodded. "It's Hikaru; she passed out in my cabin all of a sudden."

"Is she going to be okay?" Madoka asked, settling down beside him.

"I hope so." Tsubasa exclaimed.

"How did this happen?" Gingka asked, sitting beside Madoka and placing a hand around her shoulders.

Moving his hands away from the earlier position, Tsubasa stared at the couple for a while before saying, "Didn't you two have a breakup?"

"No! Who said that?" Gingka asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Never mind." Tsubasa shook his head and chuckled slightly.

There was a moment of silence between the three when the nurse came out from the ward and declared that, "Your friend is completely okay. She just had a slight nervous breakdown. You can take her back home after a few checkups."

"Good. Thanks doctor." Tsubasa nodded as he shook hands with the African nurse. "Can I see her?"

"Sure." The nurse accepted and led him in. Gingka and Madoka stood outside, waiting for their turn to meet their friend since they only allowed one person at a time.

Hearing some very similar footsteps, Hikaru straightened up her back and sat up on the white sheet covered bed.

"T-Tsubasa!? Thank you so much for bringing me here. I don't know how to repay you." Hikaru beamed, watching the profile enter the room.

Tsubasa's head was bent downwards and his silver bangs shadowed his tanned face. "You lied to me." He whispered, standing near Hikaru's bed.

"W-what do you mean?" Hikaru stuttered, as her head started to hurt a little.

"Don't try to act innocent, Hasama! I am very much aware of your plans. You appointed Nile to ruin Gingka and Madoka's date. Then you lied to me, saying that Gingka and Madoka broke up, but when you look at them together… they are not even close to a breakup! Why are you doing this, huh? What did Madoka ever do to you? All she wanted was, you to be a good friend to her. She helped you out at every phase, but you… you turned out to be a real traitor." Tsubasa blurted out, leaving a shocked Hikaru, staring at him with wide violet eyes.

"But I-" Hikaru finally managed to gather some words to speak, "I did this because I love you, Tsubasa!"

"Nonsense! You don't love anyone but yourself!" with that, Tsubasa left the ward, not even saying a word to anyone.

"Tsubasa, wait!" Hikaru extended an arm but to no avail.

"Is she okay, Tsubasa?" Madoka grabbed his arm as he exited the room.

Tsubasa didn't say anything; instead, he just gave Madoka a very pleasing smile. Madoka didn't know why, but this was the best facial expression anyone could ever give her. He then placed a hand on Gingka's shoulder, and mumbled the following words, "Take good care of your girl."

Gingka was astounded by his words. The couple stared at him as he turned his back towards them and headed out, exiting the hospital.

Sitting in his black limousine, he revved the engine and accelerated forward. After a few seconds, there was a blackout. Police and the ambulance's sirens were heard. Red liquid flowed out the limousine. No one could tell what had actually happened…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? Sorry guys! I'll try my best to update sooner.**


	13. Everything happens for a reason

**Everything happens for a reason**

* * *

Hikaru's eyes shot open when she heard such clamor in the hospital. She didn't know why but she had a very distressful feeling about it. She was one hundred percent sure that something was wrong.

"Take him to the ICU!" A distraught voice was heard from behind the doors to her ward. A heavy gasp left her mouth when she heard the heart wrenching words. She clasped her shirt as her breathing got heavy. Sweat poured down from her forehead when anxiety enveloped her mind.

She couldn't take it anymore. What was wrong? Something was definitely wrong, but why did the Aquario wielder have a bad feeling about this? Ruffling the white sheets and throwing them aside, she put on her slippers and dashed out of her ward.

Still breathing heavily, she gasped as she rushed towards the ICU. Peeking through the small portion of glass on the large wooden door, her heart sank to the pit of her stomach when she saw those silver locks hanging down from the bed. An oxygen mask was attached to the patient's face, which was not visible through the glass. Several doctors stood there, some cleaning his blood stained wounded arm, while some checking for injuries in his body.

Hikaru gulped as tears trickled down her eyes. She made no attempt in cleaning them, and one by one, a stream of tears flowed down her tanned cheeks.

Inhaling deeply, she murmured, "Tsubasa…"

When she finally managed to emerge out of the daze she was in, she heard someone else crying as well. Turning her head away from the large wooden doors, she found Madoka's head dug into Gingka's chest, as she was crying her heart out while Gingka's gloved hand ruffled her hair in order to console her.

Slowly taking her steps, she approached the couple. "What happened to him?" she was only able to get these words out of her mouth, since she didn't know what else to say.

"He got into an accident." Gingka replied, as Madoka turned to see the source of the voice, her eyes all red and glossy with all of the intense crying.

"How?" Hikaru's voice was hoarse- as if she had whooping cough and could barely manage to get her voice out.

Gingka only shrugged as he didn't know how and when Tsubasa got into an accident.

"I just hope he's okay." Madoka muttered, wiping the tears off her skin.

* * *

After hours of waiting, an aged doctor emerged out from the ICU. Taking off his rubber gloves, he approached the three sitting and waiting anxiously in the waiting area.

"Your friend," he sighed, "is safe."

This caused the three to pull off a sigh of relief.

"However, his face has been affected the most. His face had to bear so much injuries that it won't be the same anymore. We can undergo a plastic surgery if he wishes to, but if he does not, then he'll have to live with this look forever." The doctor explained before proceeding towards the reception area.

Hikaru was stunned. A face filled with injuries will result in a completely different face. Tsubasa was very handsome – one reason why girls fell for him. And as for Hikaru, this was one of the main reasons she had a severe crush on him.

She made her way to the reception area to have a little chat with the doctor.

"Doctor, can I please see him?" Hikaru pleaded the old man.

"The patient hasn't gained consciousness since he has been brought here, but it is highly likely, that he will in an hour or so." He explained, why signing some documents.

"You mean, Tsubasa doesn't know that-"

"He doesn't know anything, yes. But he will as soon as he gains consciousness." The doctor stated and left, before entering into another ward.

As Hikaru made her way back to where Gingka and Madoka were, Gingka told her, "I'm taking Madoka back to the Bey Pit. The shop's been closed since morning, so someone has to open it. Now that Tsubasa is okay, I hope you can look after him while we are gone."

"Do give us a call when he wakes up." Madoka added as she left the corridors along with Gingka.

"You guys can count on me!" Hikaru smiled and gave the duo thumbs up.

She seated herself on the waiting chairs once again and brought her hands up to her chin, placing her elbows on her knees.

"I caused this…" she whispered to herself. "Only if I hadn't done wrong with Madoka, Tsubasa wouldn't have been mad at me, and he wouldn't have been gotten into an accident and everything would've been fine right now."

Tears started to build up in her eyes once again. "It's my entire fault!" She kept on blaming herself, until the nurse informed her to see the patient. "You can visit your friend now." The nurse claimed, leading Hikaru into the ICU.

This was the time – the moment of truth! Will Hikaru still love Tsubasa like she used to? Would his appearance affect her feelings?

His face was bandaged up in a white cloth. The doctor slowly peeled it off his skin.

All Hikaru could do was gasp and bite down her lip at his look.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, apologies for the real late update. Life had been kind of tough. I had to face a lot, and hence it showed me how people really are.**

 **Anyway, you guys are the best! And I know that no matter how tough life is, some people out there will always be supporting you.**

 **Some things about the story: I was actually planning on killing Tsubasa and making Hikaru suffer earlier, but then I changed my mind and wrote something different. The story hasn't ended yet and you never know when a turn might come, twisting everything around, so yeah, stay tuned. ;)**


End file.
